


Why Can't We Be Friends

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ba'al play nice... sorta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't We Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for event_horizons on DW.

Jack knows Ba'al's exact position in the room without even looking. He knows Ba’al is pretending not to look his way, and, that the hatred radiating off of the Goa’uld matches his own. He also knows one of them will not be leaving this room.

“Please, just try to stay focused on the mission, sir,” Sam murmurs to Jack under her breath. She has been able to read his poker face for some time now. “As uncomfortable as this is, we need him to complete the mission, and having had the _pleasure_ of his company on two occasions now, I know it can be done.”

“Oh, I can play nice with others, Colonel, don’t worry about me.” Jack’s trademark grin is slightly skewed by the sound of his own lies.

Jack knows Ba’al has crossed his arms. “If you’ve quite finished your schoolyard whispers, I suggest we get on with it.” Ba’al marches himself over to the console and begins his part of their plan. Jack rolls his eyes.

After that the mission goes surprisingly easy, and Jack stretches his arms wide in mock triumph. “Well Ba’al, ol’ buddy, couldn’t have done it without ya!”

Ba’al’s smug son-of-a-queen smile agrees with Jack’s sentiment. “Indeed. You are fortunate that I was able to work with such a simplified plan, and your eclectic, primitive technologies.” Ba’al almost sneers at the Odyssey's controls.

“Ah, well, sometimes you just have to slum it, eh?”

Ba’al takes one more distasteful glance around the control room before heading for the doorway. “What now?” he throws over his shoulder as Jack follows behind.

“Now, now I’m going to have some cake, and eat it too.”

Ba’al’s ears are deafened to the snapping of his own neck, eyes blind to Jack’s blank face.

Jack doesn’t give the clone a second glance. He knows this isn’t over.


End file.
